Unknown Dragons (Franchise)
This page contains dragon species that were seen in HTTYD 2 but of which there is not enough information to have their own page. This includes dragons that were seen in HTTYD 2 but have unknown names or dragons that were mentioned in the movie but have not made an official appearence. Dragons from Hiccup's map During his travels Hiccup has found many dragons. He has recorded the location of these dragons in his map. In the poster that comes with Guide to the Dragons a lot of new dragon species can be found. Map dragon 1.png Map dragon 2.png Map dragon 3.png Map dragon 4.png Map dragon 5.png Map dragon 6.png Map dragon 7.png Map dragon 8.png Map dragon 9.png|Furnace Map dragon 10.png Map dragon 11.png|Bubblebock Map dragon 12.png Map dragon 13.png Map dragon 14.png Map dragon 15.png Map dragon 16.png Map dragon 17.png Map dragon 18.png Map dragon 19.png Map dragon 20.png Map dragon 21.png|Dounbace Map dragon 22.png Map dragon 23.png Map dragon 24.png Map dragon 25.png|Dashwing Map dragon 26.png Map dragon 27.png Map dragon 28.png Map dragon 29.png|Bighound Map dragon 30.png|Green Thunder Map dragon 31.png Map dragon 32.png Map dragon 33.png Map dragon 34.png Map dragon 35.png Dragons from Fishlegs cards Fishlegs is a big fan of dragon species ad as such he has crafted a set of cards that he carries with him all the time. These cards show informations about the dragon species he knows about. In How to Train Your Dragon 2 a few new dragon species can be seen during a brief moment when Fishlegs is reading his cards: Fishlegs cards 1.png Fishlegs cards 2.png tumblr_n54o10YP2M1salhhgo7_1280.jpg Yet to be named dragon species Apart from the Bewilderbeast, Stormcutter, Rumblehorn, Hotburple, Scuttleclaw, Seashocker, Hobblegrunt, Snafflefang, and Raincutter, 11 other unnamed dragon species have been seen in How to Train Your Dragon 2. These dragons were created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. There were a few dragon species names that surfaced as leaked info. These names were copyrighted by Dreamworks before the release of the movie. They are: *Windgnasher *Cloudcutter (Is probably an earlier name for Cloudjumper, or his species Stormcutter) Dragon 1 526px-Snaggle-fang.jpg Screen shot 2014-08-31 at 10.32.30.png Screen shot 2014-08-31 at 17.22.22.png 10576020_692850024114849_1144062582_n.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.09.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.07.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 4.58.29 PM.png Dragon 2 BjnEHhUIQAApDdu.jpg YQzIrwP.jpg Dragon 2.1.png Dragon 2.2.png Dragon 2.3.png Dragon 2.4.png Dragon 2.5.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.08.43 AM.png Dragon 3 BkdEDbqIAAA_Sae.jpg New-dragon6.jpeg Dragon 3.1.png Dragon 3.2.png Dragon 3.3.png Screen Shot 2014-09-22 at 8.07.15 PM.png Dragon 4 Dragon 4.3.png Dragon 4.4.png BjqlO-RIIAA2NKJ.jpg Dragon 4.1.png Dragon 4.2.png 5.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.02.57 PM.png Dragon 5 Blubberwing.png BlueDeath.jpeg Dragon 5.1.png Dragon 5.2.png Unknown_Dragon_5.jpg Dragon 5.3.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.01.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 4.52.09 PM.png Modular dragon 1.png|Concept art. Note the additional fangs. Dragon 6 Unknow-dragon3.jpeg New-dragon7.jpeg Dragon 6.1.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.08.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 4.57.34 PM.png Dragon 7 Possibly-raincutter.jpeg Trailer3_dragon_3.png Dragon 7.1.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.07.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 4.51.32 PM.png Modular dragon 4.png Dragon 8 Screen_shot_2014-08-31_at_16.33.12.png Trailer3_dragon_1.png Dragon 8.1.png Dragon 8.2.png Dragon 8.3.png Dragon 8.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-22 at 8.12.32 PM.png Modular dragon 2.png Dragon 9 Screen_shot_2014-08-31_at_17.22.13.png Dragon 9.1.png Skullcrusher.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.08.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.08.47 PM.png Dragon 10 New-dragon2.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.09.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.08.28 PM.png Modular dragon 3.png 10513753_710334792347411_1997909084_n.jpg Dragon 11 Sub-scauldron.jpeg BkdDmnaIAAAj Q9.jpg Dragon 13.1.png Dragon 11.1.png Dragon 11.2.png Dragon 11.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.03.30 PM.png Dragon 11.5.png Modular dragon 5.png 10475039_1497038560531462_1674986468_n.jpg Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons